


Happiness Is...

by Destiels_Desperate_Measures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Desperate_Measures/pseuds/Destiels_Desperate_Measures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas share a peaceful morning in the bunker.</p><p>The prequel to Get This.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy, fluffy goodness! A stand-alone blurb, but it's also the prequel to Get This.

The gentle morning sunlight creeping in the small window of Dean's room was enough to wake him. And then he smelled coffee. He rolled over in his bed and smiled at the sight before him.

Cas was still asleep. Last night's romp seemed to have worn him out. Dean couldn't help but laugh a little at Castiel’s messy hair, open mouth, and smushed face where he was embedded in the pillow. Dean moved closer to the sleeping angel, so that their noses were barely touching.

This wasn't the first time the two had shared a bed. Hell, this had been going on for months. Dean felt bad for not telling his brother, but Sammy was smart, and Dean wondered if he already knew but was just staying quiet. Castiel fidgeted a little and grunted. He was waking up. Dean kissed him softly on the lips. Cas smiled.

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.” Dean had propped himself up on one elbow, still facing the angel. Castiel finally opened his blue eyes and looked up at Dean. Words weren't needed. The pair just smiled at each other before Cas leaned in for another kiss, deeper this time. 

“Woah, slow down, cowboy,” said Dean. “Sam’s awake. I have to get up.”

“Later then. If Sam goes out.”

Dean had climbed out of bed and was pulling his jeans on. Cas just watched as the hunter slid muscled thighs into the denim. He licked his lips. A frustrated groan escaped from Castiel’s mouth as he threw his head back on the pillow. Dean looked at Cas as he pulled a shirt over his head.

“Everything okay over there?”

“Yes. Just wishing the morning didn't have to come so fast.”

Dean sighed as he tossed Cas his dress shirt and slacks.

“Me too, buddy. Me too.”

Dean sighed again as he opened the bedroom door. He'll tell Sam.

Just, not today.


End file.
